


I Choose You

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun had been looking forward to the RFA's party. He was excited to see his friends again, to reunite Saeran with his brother. But more than anything else, Jihyun was looking forward to seeing MC again, and to asking her a very important question.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Will You...? A Proposal

Jihyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.

If he hadn’t been nervous as he’d pulled his shirt over his head, as he’d directed the driver to the venue, late enough that all of the guests should have already arrived, so he could make a quiet, unnoticed entrance.

He’d been so nervous that Saeran had laid a hand on his arm as they’d stood outside the hall, meeting his gaze with one of a deep, sky blue.

So nervous that  _ Saeran _ had squeezed his arm, trying to reassure him. “She’s been waiting for you for three years. She’s loved you for three years, even though you’ve been gone. You can do this.”

Jihyun pursed his lips, stuffing his hands in his pockets in discomfort.

“Three years is a long time-”

Saeran waved a hand, rolling his eyes. “ _ Trust me _ . Now get in there,” he squeezed his arm again. “You’ve kept her waiting long enough.”

So Jihyun had gone in, had felt his heart ache the moment he saw her surrounded by their friends.

She’d looked so happy, her smile radiant, warm and brilliant like the sunbeams that embraced him when he awoke each day.

And then their friends had dispersed, and the perfect moment had revealed itself to him.

And when she’d turned to him, when her eyes had lit up like they were filled with galaxies of glitter stars, he had wanted to ask her right there. Had wanted to fall to his knees right there and ask her to marry him.

He’d had to steel himself, and yet he’d been unable to stop himself from telling her how he had missed her. How he had wanted to go to her each and every day for the last three years. How he wanted to love again. How he wanted to love _her_. Wanted _her_. _Chose_ _her_.

He hadn’t even known what he was saying, not as he’d held her gaze. But he’d known it had come from his heart, that he meant every single word as he’d taken her hands, as he’d threaded his fingers through her.

And then she had smiled at him, and she had said yes, and he’d felt his knees grow weak, like he would collapse to the floor if he hadn’t been holding her hands.

He’d wanted to hold her, had wanted to hear her talk and laugh, wanted to see her smile; all the things he had dreamed about for the last three years.

But he’d still had his announcement to make, and as much as his heart ached to spirit MC away from the party, to ask her that final question, he knew that this announcement was important too. For Saeran, for Saeyoung, for their own hearts to begin healing together.

And perhaps it was pure selfishness, one sliver of weakness, but he held onto her hand during the announcement. Held onto her hand as their friends swarmed them both, their questions and demands like a deluge rushing over him.

But he didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to be parted from her again. He wanted her to be beside him, even for something like this.

Knowing she was beside him made him feel calm, and he found himself answering their friends questions easily, even as their voices steadily grew louder as they became more excited.

And when their friends seemed satisfied, at least for the moment, they returned to the party, and Jihyun and MC slipped from the party with little fanfare.

It had all only opened moments ago, and yet it felt like a lifetime away from where Jihyun was now. Sitting in the plain, nondescript car he had purchased when he’d returned to the city a week ago, heading towards the apartment he’d rented just for this. For this final question.

He felt so warm, like golden sunbeams were spilling into his heart, like stars were blooming in his chest and filling him with light.

He listened as MC told him about her life, as she rambled about little things like a stray cat in the backyard and how bad she was at beating Seven at  _ any _ video games. Nodded as she told him about her attempts at cooking and Jumin’s continued harassment when the meals she made were less than successful. As she told him about the movie marathons she’d had with Jaehee, switching between Jaehee’s beloved musicals and movies that MC wanted to watch.

He wanted to listen to her all day long, wanted to hear her tell him about the most mundane parts of her life, wanted to sit next to her as she talked. He couldn’t have cared if she was talking about silverware or some grand adventure, as long as he got to listen to her voice.

Because her voice was like a melody, like a cherished song. A song he wanted to hear every day, a tune he wanted to get stuck in his head for eternity.

And her eyes were so bright, so excited as she spoke. And her expression was so open, so  _ happy _ .

It made his heart ache. It made him want to wrap his arms around her and hold her and never let her go. It made him want to laugh, to cry.

But even then he couldn’t describe the feeling, not entirely. Not with words, anyways. He would need a canvas to describe how he felt properly. He would need deep golds and sunshine yellows. The crimson that stained the sky at dusk and the soft, rosy blush of flower petals. The silver that skimmed along the surface of a lake as starlight showered over it. The blue of a cloudless summer sky.

And he would need MC’s smile, more beautiful and brilliant and warm than the sun.

The ride to the apartment was far too short, and he felt disappointment wash over him as the driver pulled to a stop just outside the apartment building. He wanted to keep listening to MC, wanted to hear more about her life, wanted to sit next to her in that small space, their fingers intertwined, their knees pressed together, for just a little bit longer.

But he supposed there would be time for that later. There would be more chances to listen to her talk, to hold her hands.

He prayed, anyways.

It was a short trip from the overly-extravagant lobby to the elevator, then to the private floor where the apartment was located.

He ushered MC inside, making sure that she had already walked past the lightswitch before shutting the door, enveloping the room in shadows.

She patted the wall, searching for the light, and Jihyun leaned against the wall, just in front of it, so she had no chance of finding it.

“Where are the lights?” She asked

“Hold on, I can’t see it,” Jihyun said, wishing he could smack himself as his voice cracked, his nervousness finally getting the best of him. “Can you open the curtains to let some light in?”

He watched as she pulled off her shoes and headed towards the windows. As she pulled back the curtains, the afternoon light spilling around her like a corona of gold, like she was her own star, shining her warm, wonderful light across the world.

He watched as she leaned forward, enraptured by the view from the apartment. It was only then that he flicked on the lights, illuminating the apartment in the soft gold of the star-drop lights that swayed from the ceiling.

The flower petals had been mussed by her footsteps, but he didn’t much care, so long as MC liked it. So long as she thought it was romantic.

He’d wanted to set it up so it looked romantic, the perfect place to propose. He’d gone so far as to change out the furniture so it was all in ivories and snow whites, and to replace the bright lights with the ones that now bathed the room in a buttery glow.

The flower petals had been the final touch, filling the room with the soft perfume of blooming flowers. The final piece that would help set the scene.

He thought some candles would have added something extra, but it was the middle of the day, and the room was already bright enough with the sun shining in from the giant windows and the apartment lights.

And he didn’t exactly have the time to light the candles before she turned around.

She was still talking about the view as he pulled the ring from his pocket, as he got down on his knee.

And then she was turning around, her cheeks stained a brilliant scarlet.

And then she was freezing, her eyes widening as she took in the room. As her gaze fell on him and the ring in his hand.

If he had felt nervous before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. His stomach had twisted itself into knots, and he could hardly breathe, and it was a miracle that his hands remained steady as he held the small box and the simple ring inside.

She blinked, her voice wavering as she spoke.

“Jihyun,” she breathed, looking like she couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

And just like that all his nervousness vanished, all his anxiety washing away like seafoam pulled back by ocean waves.

Because he loved her. Because he loved her  _ so much _ and he wanted to spend forever at her side. And just seeing her there, looking both surprised and hopeful, gave him all the courage he needed.

Jihyun practiced the words so many times. Had written and rewritten a beautiful speech that he was sure would convey how he felt. That would be something as beautiful as MC; the kind of romantic, poetic proposal she deserved.

But now, in the midst of that very moment, he felt all the words vanishing from his mind, his thoughts filled instead with this woman. With the hope that he would get to spend tomorrow with her. And the day after that, and the day after that.

That he would be able to share stories of his day with her, and hear about the books she wanted to read, and share the quiet moments in the morning when they both were only just waking.

His mind was filled with the hope of spending his life with her. Of loving her. Of being loved by her.

And the words he said next might not have been the practiced lines he had written over and over, the ones he had thought were beautiful and heartfelt and romantic. But perhaps the words he said were more true, because they were the words that spilled from his lips as his heart cried out, wanting to hold her, wanting to stay with her.

And then, when he was done, when he had laid out his heart before her, when he had felt tears pricking his eyes and lifted that ring up, towards the light, towards her, she said the only words that would ever matter.

She said  _ yes _ .


End file.
